


Food Fight

by Mhoram



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Julie engage in a little food fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

“Nice job, Cake thief.”

Miles frowned “Would you mind not calling me that.”

Julie flashed him a small smile, “Then what should I call you then.”

Miles grinned and placed a piece of cake on a paper plate before taking a bite.

“How about Cake eater”

“That sounds reasonable.”

 She picked up a piece of cake and smashed it into his face; Miles gasped and stared right at her shocked. Julie looked pleased with herself; she ran a finger along the side of his face and licked off the frosting.

 It was just then that Miles started to laugh; it was nice to be able to laugh about things. He knew he shouldn’t take everything too seriously.

He retrieved another piece of cake and weighted it in his hands before throwing it directly at Julie’s face. She gasped and ducked just in time, the piece of cake splatter the wall behind her.

When she looked up, she turned around and saw the cake splattered across the wall. Miles watched as she ran over towards the wall, her eyes scanning every part of it.

“What are you doing?”

Julie turned back at him and smiled “This is perfect for my next project.”

Miles stared at her dumbfounded as she moved closer to the wall to inspect it. He stood by and watched as she took a piece from the wall.

Realizing what she meant to do, Miles ducked down before she chucked it at his head. He took a piece of cake and chucked it. She tried to dodge but it splattered all over her shirt. Miles threw a few more pieces of cake at her as she drew closer. It was just then that she tackled him, and they both fell over. 

She straddled him and smashed a piece of cake in face, effectively blinding him. He tried to reach out for the cake but she grabbed both of his hands effectively pinning him down. 

Miles laughed "Alright you got me, now could you maybe help me up."

Julie helped him up to his feet; Miles reached up to brush the cake from his eyes. With his vision clear, he could see Julie smiling at him. 

"We better clean up this mess."

Miles went about getting the globs of cake on the walls while Julie tended to the bits of cake left behind on the floor. When they were finished he noticed that Julie was staring at him. 

"What?" 

"You've got some cake in your hair."

She reached up and wiped it away. 

He smiled down at her, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
